


Dangerous affairs

by Naylyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a jedi knight and his padawan share a woman - guess what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A problem with my Padawan

I take a look at my padawan. He became strong and tall the last 9 years. He is 18 now and his body makes the last few changes from boy to man. And that's exactly the problem: I can sense the growing desire in my young apprentice. The last few weeks I had watched Anakin staring at the female padawans at his age, consuming them with his eyes. I know, that with a simple "passion, yet serenity" it would not be done! I must do something, before I find him lying between the thighs of one of this padawan-girls, maybe I ask Sam if she could take care of it.  
It took us 4 weeks to find some space between our duties - mine as a jedi, hers as starship mechanic with changing shifts. So today I put on my cloak after sunset and leave the temple. Walking through the streets of Coruscant, I think back to the last time I visited Sam. Dear force, did really 8 month pass since I had her? Damn, yes, 8 month! No wonder I'm in such a bad mood these days! But I was off-planet for 6 months, so no chance!  
After 15 minutes I stand in front of her home, one of 500 flats of the huge building. I lay my hand on the opener an wait a few seconds to let the system check my fingerprints and open the door than I entered the flat. It has a big living room, including a open kitchen, a dinning table, a huge couch and her desk. The walls are full of self painted pictures and boards with small miniature vehicles. Her bedroom is furnished with a extra large bed, a wardrobe, 2 night tables a huge mirror at the ceiling and of course more miniature starships and fighters. A naughty smile comes on my face when I think on the night tables content: exotic oils, a collection of different vibs and dildos, a bind fold, a pair of handcuffs, a soft feather, and some more things. The bathroom is small, but it has the luxury of a bathtub and another big mirror. Oh, and a stable wooden box for dirty clothes, which is an excellent place to sit down and enjoy oral sex...  
Sam is not here yet so I sit down on the couch and put off my boots.  
My comlink makes the special 'peeepep' and I accept the transmission.  
"Hey sweetheart, I guess you are already at home?"  
"I am."  
"We had an accident with an astromech, I've been messed up with oil. I took a quick shower, and dress up now. I'm home in 20 minutes."  
"Great! Don't dress up to much, Sam, I'm a bit impatient."  
A bright giggle comes out of the comlink. "I see what I can do."  
"See you than!"  
"Sweetheart? Be so kind and prepare me a hot bath!"  
"At your service!"  
I switch off the comlink and move into the bathroom. There are some small bottles on the edge of the tug, filled with different additives. I choose her favorite and switched on the water. Than I drip a bit of the sweet smelling liquid into the water. While the water is running into the bath, an idea forms in my head... starting to remove my clothes, I walk into the bedroom an grab on of the dildos. Than I go back. After controlling the temperature I get into the hot water and lay down. Gently surrounded by the hot water, my muscles relax immediately. I wish I had my own tub in my chamber!  
10 minutes later I can hear the familiar sound of the door and Sam's steps. After she closed the door, I quickly grab the dildo which I forgot on the washbowl by using my force and hide it under water behind me just in time. She walks into the room, her amber hair open, her eyes green and tired. She is wearing one of the beige work suits and her work boots.  
"Good evening, beauty! 8 months and you are late," I tease her.  
"I hope you haven't started without me, impatient one!" She smiles naughty, as always when she teases me.  
"Only with the bath to make sure it comforts you good enough."  
I watch her remove her boots. Than I rise my hand and move it slowly down. The zipper of her suit moves along with my hand without touching it. More and more of her naked skin becomes visible. I feel myself grow in the water. Sam giggles and follows the zipper down her body with her fingertips. I let the suit glide down over her shoulders and her arms. The cloth drops down and there they are: her beautiful breasts, full and heavy with pink nipples, already hard. I pull down the suit and she steps out of it. I watch her body in its naked glory. I'm completely hard now. But patients, Obi-Wan, enjoy it!  
I make room for her and she joins me, sitting down with her back towards me and leaning it against my chest. Her head falls back and takes a rest on my collarbone. I kiss her temple softly and embrace her with my arms. "How many hours today, darling?"  
A sigh and than the answer I already expected: "14 hours without a break!"  
"Poor girl! I will be gentle today with you. How about a massage after the bath?"  
"Sounds good, how long was your workday?"  
"Doesn't matter, you look half dead! You need to recover!"  
She snuggles herself into me and sighs satisfied, feeling my hard length between us. I rub over her arms, massaging her tired muscles and caress her hands. Sam turns her head towards mine and presses her lips on mine gently. They are so soft and smooth, perfect to kiss me everywhere - my mouth, my skin, my nipples, my cock. Dear force, I need her to do that later!  
I let my right hand glide down over her breast and touch them carefully, rubbing and plucking her nipples. Her body is completely relaxed now, small sighs and moans come over her lips when I treat her nipples a tiny bit harder. I remove my other hand from her arm and get the dildo out of his hiding spot, still kissing her wet lips and slipping between them with my tongue to find hers. Unseen by her I take the dildo under water. I place it between her legs and slowly, very very slowly, I push it into her wet, silky, depth.  
"Oh fuck!" I can hear her moan into my mouth.  
I move the toy out again completely just to push it in again, deep... in and out. I had chosen the one with soft groves lengthwise so I start to turn my wrist with every move in and massage her inside. I see her lift one leg and lay it on the edge of the tug to get a even better feeling.  
"I wish I could have that every day after work!"  
I continue for a while and than I pull the dildo out, she stops sighing and mumbles words of protest into my mouth. I kiss her and tell her to lay herself back at the other end of the tug. Than I get on my knees, place myself between her thighs and gave her the real thing: my hard pulsing cock. She pulled me into her arms and her fingers run through my hair and over my neck. There she brushed her nails over my skin, just like I love it.  
"Deeper, Obi-Wan, I... uhhhh need to feel... more of you!"  
I love it when she calls me by my name. Usually she avoids it and calls me sweetheart instead, or sometimes jedi, but when she was close to her climax, she uses my name. And that makes me wild.  
So I do as she bagged and push my arousal deep in her, kissing her the same, passionately way until I feel her inner muscles contract around my cock, sending twitches trough my body like flashes. Her gasps in my ears, I release and together we fall into an ocean of pleasure, joy and satisfaction. 

After I let her relax another 20 minutes in the bath, I get out and lift my lovers tired body out of the tug, place her on the box, and dry her skin with the softest towel I can find and of course with my kisses. Than I carry Sam to her bed and lay her down.  
She turns around onto her stomach and watches me open one of the oil bottles and drip some in my hand. Than i take a seat on her sweet butt and give her a long massage.  
"I have a problem with my padawan..."  
"No work stuff in my bedroom, remember?"  
"Yes, but its actually no work stuff, is a... un-jedi like problem. He found his interest in girls. And I fear it won't take long and I find him in the arms of one of the female padawan."  
"He comes right after his master, hm?" A sweet giggle followed that.  
"Well I don't fuck padawans, beauty."  
"No?" A teasing, naughty grin.  
"No!" I bent down an bite her shoulder. "I don't!" I kiss her shoulders and her silky hair. Than continue knead the muscles of her back. "I need someone to take care on my padawans desires, maybe you know a nice young woman..."  
"Maybe." She enjoys my treatment and stretches her arms. "Sweetheart, how about a little focus on you now?"  
"On me?" Why not, there was still that thing in my mind: her lips around my cock...  
"Hmhm, or is that hard thing there lying on my ass since half an hour only for decoration?"  
I just let me fall in the blankets besides her and watch her getting on her knees. "No, actually not. Feel free to kiss, lick or suck it just as you desire..."  
"And that comes out of a jedi's mouth!"


	2. So un-jedi like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan makes a mistake,he don't know yet!

I see my master walk away, after he told me he want to speak with me on the flight to our new mission. Something was different on his face when he told me.   
So here I sit in the cockpit of our starship, waiting to get knowledge what he wants to talk about.  
"Anakin, we have a serious topic to discuss now. You are 18 and I sense desire in you."  
"Desire, master?"  
"Desire. I saw you staring secretly at the girls. And I heard you doing things in the shower..."  
Oh please no! He knows! "Master, sorry, I can't do anything against it!" I guess, now a lecture about serenity, emotions and the code was up. But he's right of cause.  
"Relax Anakin, I don't want to rebuke you. See, desire is a normal thing. We are jedi, yes, and the code does not allow us to have such emotions and what results out of them. But yet they are there and every man and woman has to cope with it."  
I can't believe it! No lecture this time?   
"Master, its so hard to resist. The girls, they are so sweet and when I... do things in the shower, I imagine one of the girl touching me..." I feel my face blushing and look down to the floor. But my masters voice is gentle when he answers:  
"Its ok Anakin. I had the same problem you have when I was in your age."  
Really? My master, serenity in person... hard to imagine: Obi-Wan with the short hair of a padawan, standing under the flowing water, his cock in his hand, moving up and down... "what did you do?"  
"I asked Qui-Qon, what to do. He told me to free myself from this emotions" he turns his voice into Qui-Gons and continues: "There are no emotion, there's peace, there's no passion, there's serenity!"   
Than a smile is on his face.   
"And you freed yourself from the desire, how?"   
"Well there are two ways, Anakin. I choose the second. The first is meditating and self-control to decease your desire and arousal, get completely free of it."  
Ok that's what I had expected. But what is the second option? Castration? No, as far as I know my master is still complete. What than? Drugs? No not Obi-Wan...  
"So what is the second way?"   
Obi-Wan smiles again and continues: "the other way are the girls..."  
What the fuck? He can't be serious! He MUST be joking! "Pardon, master?"  
"You understood, my very young padawan. I choose to act against the code. At the beginning I tried that mediation thing, but soon it was my only focus, and so I decided to join a girl in her bed from time to time."  
I swallow hard and finally I asked "so you advice me to do the same? Having a girl?"   
"No, I advice you to meditate over what I told you and than choose your way to handle it."  
Unbelievable! My master just admitted that he... oh beloved force! That was the last thing I had thought of!   
"After you have made your decision, I'll give you further advice."   
With that he stands up and leaves the cockpit to take a rest.  
....  
I spend now 4 weeks thinking over what master Obi-Wan told me... I always wanted to be the best and strongest jedi ever and so I had to keep to the code, right? But on the other hand, there is Master Ki-Adi Mundi, who has 5 women and a couple of children. And he is a great jedi, so having a girl can't be that bad...  
I'm waiting in my masters room now for him, ah I can sense him, 3, 2, 1...  
"Anakin? So late and not sleeping?"   
"Yes master, I'm here to talk about the... serious topic again" he nods and I tell him my decision. I had chosen the same way he did once.   
"So Anakin, I will not tell you now, how to do it in detail, I have some advices for the things around:"  
I'm listening to him carefully.  
"First: never, never, never do anything in the temple! No kiss, no touch, nothing.  
Second: never do it with another jedi, no matter which rank!  
Third: don't do it with same woman twice!"  
"Why, master?"  
"To prevent falling in love. It will mostly leads into disaster"  
Well that was a good reason.   
"And at last: make sure the girls keep your secret safe!"   
"Master, why do you do this, I mean, that's so un-jedi like..."  
He smiles: "Because I don't want you to do anything stupid with one of the padawans here. You are a smart, handsome boy, I bet there's more than one girl here which would not say no if you'd ask." Another smile. I bet Obi-Wan has no problems in finding a woman...  
"Anakin, I asked one of my... 'fiends' if she could arrange something for you with one of her friends who could be trusted to keep a secret. I keep you updated. And: this is the last time we talk about it. I don't actually want to know, what you are doing in your spare time."   
I nod and stand up, wishing Obi-Wan a good night, bow my head respectfully and walk trough the door of his room.   
A week later I found the data pad in my room on which I'm just looking on. The only thing on its memory is the address of a cheap hotel, a date and the time of day. So here I am. I knock on the door and sweet voice tells me to come in. A really beautiful woman sits there on a chair. Amber hair and green eyes.   
"I'm Samarra, hi."   
I blush and swallow and try to say my name without stumbling "Anakin."


	3. My two boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was just to corious about the virgin padawan...

Dear force, what I'm doing here? This is a mistake, I already know it will end in a disaster! Anakin, my lovers padawan stays her, right in front of me in a hotel room, looking at me, shy but interested. But I could not resist to date him. I was just to nosy! Now there's no way back. "Thirsty?" I ask him and offer him a glass of juice.

"Yes, thanks."

"I'm Samarra, hi." He moves over to me, takes the juice and drinks. "Anakin..." He's tall, taller than his master, the padawan haircut makes him look younger than 18, but that's all the same with padawans. He has beautiful eyes, and his lips are sweet. I know he's a virgin but I'm to nosy again. I take the glass of his hand and lay my finger on his lips as he wants to say something. I touch his cheek. Such a smooth skin, not such prickly as Obi-Wan's beard, not that I would not like my sweetheart's beard...

I move towards him, and kiss him softly, standing on tiptoes. His body freezes when our lips touched. So sweet... my fingertips move gently over his cheek and through his short hair. The boys body is still frozen, so I stop and look in his eyes. "Easy Anakin, enjoy it."

"I... I do."

Dear force - I have this phrase from Obi-Wan - so sweet... I kiss him again and this time he replies the kiss with his soft lips. I'm not that good in self-control like my two jedi are, so my tongue licks over Anakins lips and pushes gently between them. A gasp comes out of his mouth and so my tongue has a free way into his mouth: warm, wet, delicious...

While we kiss I let my hands caress his neck, shoulders and throat. Oh, now he moves... I can feel his hands on my hips. It's been long since I had a virgin - I'm not sure if Obi-Wan was one when we first met, he was inexperienced but yet straight and he knew what he wanted, he always knows! Anakin is so innocent, I fear, he won't be able to bring me to a climax, but the joy I feel, teaching him how to love... well that's satisfaction enough.

Another gasp pulls me out of my thoughts and I realize, that my right hand rubs over his arousal. Oops, I'm too rush. I take it away, back on his shoulders. but only a few moments later, I find my hands under his shirt - no jedi robes, that's quite practical. Obi-Wan normally wears his robes, its nice to remove all the cloth from his awesome body and see the metamorphosis from the serenade, calm jedi into my passionate, imaginatively lover full of desire and the wish to give me everything I need and, of course, to make me want to do everything he needs - but it costs so much time...

My fingertips are exploring Anakins body, while his hands are still lying on my hips.

"I want you to touch my shoulders and my neck" I tell him between two kisses, and he does what I just said.

"Anakin, feel free to caress me where ever you want."

He takes a deep breath and I feel his hands move over my back and touch my butt, well not bad...

Now, I'm so impatient, I pull his shirt up slowly and slip it over his head and arms. Dear force, he may look like a boy, but this body is a man's body: broad shoulders, strong muscles and the soft scent of excitation.

I lead him backwards to the bed where he just drop down and look up to me. And another time I must think on my Obi-Wan, who had now pulled me to him and kissed my belly or had just grabbed me and dragged me down on his lap to show me how hard he was...

But so I kneel down and kiss Anakin again, his hands in my hair and mine on his neck and chest.

"please help me to get out of this shirt" I whisper in his ear and he follows my order a bit clumsy.

"I... would like to kiss you there"

"Than do it, Anakin." I pull myself up by holding his hands and lay down on the bed, which is not so large like my own at home, but it would do. The young man moves closer to me, still shy, he kisses my lips first, than my cheeks and than down to my breasts. He is so slow, but so very gentle, it's just relaxing.

We spend more than an hour to remove our cloths and explore our bodys. After a while Anakin looses a bit of his shyness, but blushed when I ask him to touch me between my legs. He gasps when he feel how soft I am and wet. After a few minutes he starts to get nervous.

"Anakin, are you all right?"

"It's just... I feel I can't hold on much longer, although you did not touch me yet."

Dear force... "calm down a bit Anakin, focus on me, not on you. Try to sense which touches pleasure me, don't concentrate on what you feel now." Dear force I sound like a jedi... I had probably spend to much time with Obi-Wan.

It was exhausting for Anakin to do that, but now he's doing quite good. His fingertips found a rhythm and the right spot to arouse me. Now I want to see his reaction when I take his cock in my hand.

"Oh dear!" he moans, stopping with everything he does and pinches his hands in the mattress.

"Samarra, that's..." he moans again and I enjoy it with every move of my hand around his hardness. "I want to feel you in me, Anakin."

"Oh dear, yes..."

From underneath the blanket I take out a condom and place it on his arousal. Than I lay myself down and pull Anakin over me. Slow and gently I lead him and he glides in me. A deep moan came over his lips, the moment he lost his virginity. He moves slowly in me, looking down in my eyes, breathing heavily. These eyes... blue and pretty... I wonder if they glow the same way like Obi-Wan's eyes when he comes and from time to time when he caresses me after that.

After a while I start to move my hips along with him. Moaning and sighing his head falls back and as I increased the pace a bit, he gets louder. And suddenly he can't hold back and an orgasm flashed though his body. I bury my hands in his hair and try to get a glimpse of Anakins eyes, no, there is no mysterious glow in them, not even in this special moment.

Anakin drops down on me when the last waves of the climax are over and snuggles his head against me.

Well this was a short fun, but l really enjoy him. He just lays here on me, enjoying the moment. No sweet small talk or teasing or kissing or touching each other gently like my sweetheart would do, just lay here...

 


	4. Braking the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine month passed, and our jedi had lots of fun since then...

I just come home to my room in the temple. I was with Marry the last to hours. In the hotel. Samarra gets more familiar to me, the more often we meet. And, when I think of the first time, my first time, I learned much! Yes, I brake the rules the code tells us, but seeking for knowledge is a basic in a jedi's life. so, it's not completely bad, isn't it? I often wonder how my master excuses his failure to keep to the code. Well, however, he told me not to share the bed with the same woman twice, but actually I did. Nine months... dear, I was with her eleven times since than, cause we were lucky to have only short off-planet missions, Obi-Wan and I. First I thought it would be difficult not to fall in love with the woman which took my virginity, but I don't feel anything deeper than I feel for a friend. That's quite good. And I also desire to have other women, too. But although we spend much time here in Coruscant and not anywhere else in the galaxy, I have not enough time to look out for girls. Obi-Wan keeps me busy.   
Removing my cloths and laying down I wonder why we still use that hotel room for our meetings. Maybe its too intimate for her to meet at home, or, dear, maybe there's a husband waiting for her or just another lover. Well, I'm not foolish enough to think that this girl is satisfied with just me. She's just too passion full, too greedy, although she often puts our focus on me, or just because. What kind of men are the others? I imagine, only real men, with a strong character can get her attention. But why do I wonder about that? I will get no answer.   
So I lay down now, closing my eyes and take my deserved rest.

Few days passed again and I'm in need for some pleasure, but Marry told me she is busy today, work stuff...  
So I spend my evening with an extra lightsaber training. It's exhausting, but I enjoy it.   
After my training I take a look for Obi-Wan, who is in a really great mood today. Always smiling, glowing eyes and completely chilled. So now I walk along the floor to his room and sense... excitation? Arousal? I knock on the door and move in after he called a impatient - Obi-Wan impatient?- "Yes?"  
"Good evening, master!" I'm surprised: Obi-Wan's standing there, half naked and with wet hair, dressing up and... oh dear, what's that? I see ten pale red stripes on his back, from the shoulders down, vanishing under his trousers. Master, master, what kind of wildcat did you have some days ago?   
"What's up Anakin?"  
"I heard we leave Coruscant tomorrow for a humanitarian mission?" I sense impatient again.  
"Exactly!"   
"Well than I better rest now, I don't want to get off sleepy tomorrow!" I bow and turn around. I bet my master will have not enough sleep today, seams like he is going to leave the temple. I can sense it quite often the last months. Well, if I have a girl every 3-4 weeks, why shouldn't he do the same, he's the master, isn't he?


	5. Attend a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want do see Obi-Wan loosing his mind? check this out^^

Oh dear force, it was a long night. Obi-Wan left me at about 4.00 in the morning. After we spend half of the night in my bed, my sweetheart suddenly remembered that he had no dinner. so we stood up, raided my fridge and cooked him a simple meal, which was burnt cause I was sitting on the table naked while he cut the vegetable and than... well we took some cookies for the late night dinner on the couch than. I fed him with these sweet things and we relaxed a bit. Actually, I relaxed and Obi-Wan fell in a deep sleep, his head on my belly...

I'm still a bit tired now, even after I had a cold shower. I made my way to the jedi temple like every day, ok, I was maybe a bit slower than usually. I open the door of the tiny office, which I got a few month ago with my promotion as vicarious chief mechanic of hangar 3. A data pad lays on the desk. I pick it up and start to read: "task for Samarra Kormak, important!

Attend the jedi mission on K'al'taan as overseer of the technical progresses. More details on the flight.

Departure: 9.00 am, hangar 2.

Mission leader: Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi"

Dear force! Attend a mission with Obi-Wan? Great, fantastic, awesome, fucking shit! Spending weeks with my two lovers! Non of them knows about the other, and I would love to keep that condition! Apart from this: no privacy there, no chance to have a bit fun together, but meet every day... I imagine them both, doing their work , hard and aroused half of the day, hm quite funny. But to be serious, Obi-Wan, an example of serenity, can manage to keep his hands with him for sure, but Anakin? No, sooner or later he will find a half-safe situation and than try to kiss me or more...

Half an hour to go. I take my small suitcase which is prepared for situations like that out of the cabinet and set off to hangar two. I try to relax and to be happy to spend a few weeks of planet. I arrive at the star ship and only a few minutes later the boys came round with their brown cloaks, talking busy about anything. Obi-Wan looks a bit tired, Anakin smiles, seams he's teasing his master for that.

Than he sees me in my work suit and for a moment he looks surprised. He didn't knew I work HERE.

I bow before the jedi in respect. "Good morning. I'm Samarra Kormak, technical overseer at your service. Everything's prepared, we can leave immediately"

"Good morning, Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker. Alas, let's go then!"

For weeks now, we work together and it's all fine. Anakin is controlled and shows no sign of any kind of bond between us. Very good. Obi-Wan teases me from time to time when we are alone, having a meeting as mission leader and technical overseer. Sometimes he moves my glass away with the force at the moment I want to take it or - if we are not alone - he is just kind and hand me over tools which are to far away from me and smiles friendly. But no touch, no deep look in my eyes, nothing. Actually it's too bad, but we must be careful. I miss them, although we see each other nearly every day. dear force, if we are back home again there will be a few very long nights...

The mission will take another two weeks. At the moment we are on the way to a small village. Suddenly our vehicle slows down and black smoke comes out of the engine. Anakin, who is an excellent mechanic, and I check it and - great - the engine was overheated!

"Can you repair it, Samarra?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Of course, it will take about 1 hour, maybe a bit more, the engine must cool down a bit first, I guess something in the cooling system is broken."

"I could help her, could save us time."

"Ok Anakin, I'll get me an overview from that cliff over there!"

And so he walked away. I get the tool box from inside and start remove the coverings. Anakin is suddenly behind me and embraces me.

"Anakin, don't! Obi-Wan could see it!"

"Come on, Marry, just one kiss please! It's been two months now!"

I turn around and put his arms away. "No!"

He lifts me up and carries me behind the shuttle and starts to kiss me.

"Anakin, stop that! Let me down! I promise we can meet the first week we're back, but now let me be!" But he tried to kiss me again.

"but I want you now, see, I'm just so... hard and..." - he moves a step backwards and blushes - "sorry master, I... I know you said you did not want to know who..."

MASTER??? I turn around and see Obi-Wan standing there in the grass.

"Don't tell me you both..." he asks with a low voice.

I can do nothing but to look into my sweethearts empty eyes.

"Well, yes we both... You told me to..."

"I DID NOT tell you to fuck MY lover!"

I never saw him like that before: he was screaming these words, his voice deep and scaring, wrath-glowing eyes, every single muscle tensed, and the hilt of his lightsaber in his right hand.

"Your WHAT?" Anakin stutters.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry..." I can only speak with a low voice.

I step towards him but he doesn't react to me.

"Don't dare to touch this girl again, Anakin!" His voice gets really dark and threatening.

I make another step and want to take his hand. "Please, don't! He didn't know! Obi-Wan..." a moment later I find myself in the grass. Obi-Wan had smashed me against the vehicle, by back and arm hurts badly, also my head. Blood runs down my cheek. I hear Anakin shout my name and as I look up he stands in front of me, his lightsaber drawn, the blade activated.

"Get off here, son of a bastard, or i cut you in pieces!" Anakin makes a step towards his enraged master. "Go master, let her be! Calm down!" He tries to conjure his master.

i try to get on my feet but my acching head doesn't allow it. "Sweetheart, Obi-Wan, put your saber away, please! It's my fault not Anakins! Please!" Obi-Wan turns his eyes down ans stares at me, his eyes widened, the anger changes into pain, a whispered "Sam..." comes over his lips, when he realize what he had just done. Than he's moving backwards slowly, drops his lightsaber and run away.

"What have I done Anakin? What have I done?"

"Easy, Marry, are you able to rise?"

I shake my head. Anakin lifts me up and carries me into the shuttle and takes care about the laceration at my temple. "Could you... just explain what's going on here, Marry?"

"Obi-Wan and I, we have an affair for about 8 years now. We first met in the hangar where I checked the ship of the former Queen Amidala after she came here the first time with Master JInn, Obi-Wan and you. Over a year later I met Obi-Wan in a small bar again. He escorted me home late at night and, well that was how it began.

Last year he asked me if I know a girl for you. And..."

"And you did not send me a girl, you dated me yourself, I see." He shakes his head. "But 8 years? thats quite long."

"Yes, the first year we met only two or 3 times. than more often, and now we meet even more often than you and me. We are... it's diffrent to us in every way. We spend more time together, more talking, more private stuff, more everything. I knew it was wrong to meet you but I was too curious."

"That's the reason we always met in the hotel, yes?"

I nod.

"He loves you, Marry. I sensed it. He was in pain. That was not just jealousy. Obi-Wan is a strong jedi, really not so easy to anger, but now he was close to the dark side." He rise and continoue: "I'll repair the cooling system, you should rest a bit."

"And your master?"

"He will return when he is ready to!"

 


	6. Comlink Voice Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for Obi-Wan and he can't hold back...

I returned three days later. Hungry, thirsty, weak, but not broken. I spent the last days in deep meditation, searching my self for my feelings, calm myself down, abandon everything that holds me to Sam. I was so stupid: having a affair was stupid enough, but fall in love with her and ask her if she could arrange anything for Anakin! Dear force! How could I be so naive? I thought I can control my feelings, but I failed. Now that I know she has an affair with my padawan, I could kick me in my own ass! But I will let her go now, that's the only way. And I will never do such a mistake again! Dear force, it drove myself towards the dark side! I did not even realize that I smashed her into that damn shuttle! I hope she isn't hurt. I will send her back to Coruscant, Anakin can oversee the remaining technical things. He is really good in such things. But first I will apologize for my behavior. No matter who to blame for this disaster, I'm a jedi and his master and there is never a reason to threaten my padawan like this. I hope he will forgive me.

Sam's already on the way home, Anakin had send her back immediately after completing the short sub-mission on his own. I broke her four ribs, her back was bruised... I'm proud on Anakin, he did what was necessary, and he managed the whole situation much better than I did. We hat a discussion about her. He explained me everything.  
Now that we are back in Coruscant, I meditate more often, to keep me under control, keep desire away, concentrate on my job, my destiny. Anakin told me a few minutes ago that Samarra had applied for a transfer to work off-planet on a space station, which was approved. Also he told me, she would not meet him again when she was in town on vacation, in respect to me.  
I'm glad my relationship to Anakin was less damaged than I feared.

Now two years had passed, the clone wars had started a year ago and keep us busy. Anakin was knighted a few days ago and I was promoted to the rank of a master. So much has changed... I think I visit my former padawan. So I stand up and make my way to his room. I find him sitting on the bed with a small thing in his hands, watching on it. Isn't that...? Dear force! It's one of Samarras miniatures, the first she have had, a gift of her father. I recognize it at the broken wing.  
"Hey Obi-Wan, what brings you here?"  
"Just wanted to visit you" I can't stop staring on the small jedi interceptor in Anakins hand. He stands up. Why did she made him such a valuable gift? Oh Obi-Wan, stop that, you're done with it!  
Anakin takes my hand and puts the star fighter in it. "She asked me to give it to you two years ago, but you told me you did not want to speak about her again. So I stored it here for you."  
I take a look at the miniature and against all my desperate affords to let her go, all my emotions overrun me now.  
"You still love her?"  
"I... I was sure I came over it but I was obviously wrong! I think I need a cold shower now! See you, Anakin!"  
I walk back into my room, there I sit down, turning the little interceptor in my hands. I remember how she showed me this small thing in her kitchen: she touched it so gently, her voice was full of love to her father who gave her the fighter when she was six years old. Her glowing eyes... it was the most important item she had and she gifted it away to a stupid, lovesick jedi: me!  
I carry my twisted emotions with me since days now. I can't sleep at night and Anakin is already worried about me... I can't help! I take out my comlink, open a channel and connect with Sam. I did this over a dozen times since I visited Anakin, just to hear her voice and cut the connection after her announcement ended.  
"Hi, this is the comlink voice mail of Samarra Kormak. Leave your message here, I try to answer within the next six months!" And this time I can't hold back to whisper into my comlink:

 

"I miss you, beauty!"


End file.
